Take Me Higher
by Henea-Chan
Summary: Two different worlds crash. She badgers him to no end. He pretends to have no interest, but he's secretely wishing she never thinks of leaving him. Shikamaru x Sakura. More Chapters to come! readreadread.
1. Cut My Life Into Pieces

_Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. C:_

_**x**_

**Cut My Life Into Pieces, **

**This Is My Last Resort.**

_**x**_

Shikamaru couldn't fall asleep.

_or maybe he just didn't want to._

But that wouldn't make sense, because he loved to sleep. It was all he had. it was his

**escape.**

It wasn't because life was hard, or because school was too much to handle, nor his family giving him problems.

_No not that at all._

His grades were outstanding, he was of course, a genious. His IQ reached two hundred when he was only twelve. School was anything but a hassel, he had no problems. but then again, he also didnt have any

**friends**.

no one bothered him, and he bothered no one. that was how it was.

His family was fine, no fights, no problems. He was an only child so he didn't have any siblings. You'd think him lonely but Shikamaru loves to be alone.

That's the only way he finds _solitude._

But it's the same thing everyday for the Nara boy. Has been for a long time and he is only just now noticing his repeatitive question is, will he break his _habit?_

"Nara-San." The teachers voice rang through said boys ears. Shikamaru lifted his head slightly above his crossed arms that laid on the desk, looking up with his eyes in slints he raised a brow to his teacher. "I would like to see you after class."

"Hai." He spoke in a lazy tone as he laid his head back down. Before he knew it, the bell rang for dismissal. He sat up, stretching. soon after he stood and made his way to his teachers desk.

"You wanted to see me, Kakashi-Sensei?" He asked as he leaned against a desk in the front, watching his teacher pull out his famous orange book.

"Ah yes, now why did I want to see you," He tapped his chin thoughtfully. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he sighed under his breathe. "That's right, here." A sheet of paper was held out infront of Shikamaru, taking it slowly he skimmed the contents.

"This is a new student?" Shikamaru looked up to his teacher who's eye was creased, meaning he was smiling even if you couldn't see it behind the mask.

"You're as observant as ever, Shikamaru-San. I want you to show her around school. Befriend her. You need one." Kakashi said, watching his student look over the paper again.

"Friends are unnecessary. I will show her around, but that is all, Kakashi-Sensei." Shikamaru walked towards the classroom door.

"Come early tomorrow morning, and meet her at the office. And Shikamaru." He paused. "Just because Chouji is gone doesn't mean you don't deserve friends."

_**Yes it does.**_

He thought to himself as he walked out of the classroom.

_**x**_

The next morning was an awful hell for our dear Shikamaru, he wasn't use to the early morning. He would sleep until ten minutes before school started, take a shower, change, put his hair up and walk to school. This morning his schedule was put out of wack.

"Troublesome." He muttered, grabbing his backpack from the floor and walking out of his bedroom door down the stairs.

"Shikamaru? You're up early." His mother said as he rushed by her, toward the door. "where are you going?"

"School. Project." Was all he said as he walked out the front door and down the street to the school. He was already ready for this day to

**end.**

Strolling up into the school he walked into the office to the desk with his hands in his pockets.

"It's about time you showed up." Shikamaru turned to see a girl with bubblegum pink hair and shining emerald eyes that reflected her emotions like a mirror. She wore a white polo uniform shirt and a red plaid tie with safety pins trailing down it. Her tie matched her skirt that was covered with chains. Her jacket black with white stripes. White socks and black shoes. Her Konoha uniform was out of code but he wasn't going to tell her that.

_There was no point._

"Shikamaru-San. This is Haruno Sakura. She just tranferred from Suna High Academy. you're excused from first period while helping her around. Show her to her all her classes. Good luck." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as he waved them off. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"What a drag." He scratched the back of his head as walked out into the hall. Pulling out the piece of paper Kakashi handed himself he took a look at it and folded it up, putting it in his pocket.

"So what's first?" She asked, looking at him curiously. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Where ever you want." He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he slouched, starting to walk. Sakura followed next to him.

"You say that like I know the place. Which I dont." She looked at him throught the corners of her eyes.

"You do. Every new student gets a tour on their first arrival into the school by the principal. That's why I didn't understand why Kakashi-Sensei would make me give you a tour." He spoke lazily, leaning aginst the wall. Sakura stopped as she watched him, then smirked.

"Well, since I already know where my classes are, why not skip? I've always wanted to try the sushi in Konoha. I hear it's the best out of all the cities." Shikamaru looked at her, then shook his head as he began to walk again.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She ran to catch up with him, he stopped, turning. he opened his locker and looked at her.

"I'm getting ready for class. That's what you should be doing as well. What with it being your first day in all." He grabbed his book.

"You're so lifeless. It's like someone stole the most precious thing from you." Sakura said, looking at Shikamaru who's eyes widened.

_"Shikamaru!" A voice screamed out._

_a shot was heard as a body slammed to the ground._

_"Chouji!" Shikamarun yelled as he fell to his knees._

_"You're friend's dead, kid." A deep voice was heard as Shikamaru stared at his friends motionless form with widened eyes, "you were in the wrong place, at the wrong time." Shikamaru was pushed to the ground, with a gun to his forehead._

_"Aye. Let's go. I hear the cops!" Another voice was heard. the man holding the gun grunted as he pulled back, shooting once at Shikamaru. The bullet made contact with his torso. The man walked off into the shadows of the city, leaving him to die._

_Shikamaru's shaken body sat up and crawled over to the lifeless form that was once his friend. He coughed as his heart beat was rapid against his chest, pounding at his ribcage and his stomach bled as his thought process raced._

_"C-Chouji." He shook his friend gently. "Chouji wake up!" Tears rolled down his face as he shook his friend violently in hopes he would waken. "Chouji come on. don't go, kami-Sama please dont go." Shikamaru's body began to shake uncontrollably as he coughed blood. _

_"Sir there are two bodies there. Ready the stretchers." Shikamaru heard the paramedics as he fell back. the cold pavement hitting his back. he looked over to his once bestfriend that laid bleeding next to him. Rain began to fall as it mixed with Shikamaru's tears, he closed his eyes tightly, wishing it would _

_**just go away.**_

Shikamaru turned on his heels as he rushed to his first period class. Hoping, wishing the memories would

_dissipate._

**x**

Every class Shikamaru attended before lunch he had sped through his work and slept. Though sleeping seems natural for the Nara boy, he never actually sped through his work. But he wanted to sleep. He wanted to escape. He wanted to

_Forget._

Forgetting was harder for Shikamaru due to his photographic memory. Others believed it to be a gift, he considered it a curse. Being haunted by images and memories of everything you've ever seen, ever heard, ever

_**experienced.**_

Pushing that aside, Shikamaru laid out on the grass during lunch. He'd always walk outisde to the picnic area and lay by a tree far from everyone else. Not that they noticed anyway.

"Are you always alone?" Sakura hung upside down from a tree branch above Shikamaru. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her lazily.

"Usually." He drawled out, his hands behind his head. Sakura flipped down, landing next to him swiftly, crossing her arms.

"Why's that?" She watched him close his eyes again.

"Silence." He spoke, opening one eye to look at her and closed it again. giving her a hint that he didn't want to talk. Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly as she moved her arms behind her back, holding her hands.

"Hmm... hmm." She began to pace around his body. "Hmmm."

"Is there something you need or do you enjoy being troublesome?" He asked, opening his eyes to look at her walk around him. She grinned.

"Well-" She was cut off by a certain blond across the yard.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Come over here! Sasuke-Teme wants to meet you!" Naruto received a hard smack to the head by the raven haired boy who was seated beside him at a picnic table.

"Alright Naruto-San!" She waved to him, looking back over to Shikamaru who had closed his eyes again. She began to open her mouth but closed it as she walked away toward the blond and his group of friends. What she didnt know was that Shikamaru watched her leave.

He didn't really care that she had left, he didn't know her well and she was obviously very new if she continued to speak and hang around him. He wouldnt say he was a complete loser, he could make friends easy. He was friends with Sasuke and Naruto and others in Elementary. Along with his childhood friends Chouji and Ino Yamanaka.

But they all grew apart during the move to Middle school. Their friendship being divided by silly labels and levels of popularity. Shikamaru being ignored by most everyone, except for Chouji of course, he wasnt even in the levels. Because he was barely acknowledged. Everyone knew who he was, but they chose to ignore who he

_really was._

Chouji didn't have that privilage due to his weight. Oh yes, in Konoha Middle School there were many kids with absolutely no consideration. Nor care for someone's feeling other than their own. Chouji didn't have a problem with that though, and that's what Shikamaru admired about his friend. His ability to love himself without having a care of what his peers believe.

Shikamaru sighed heavily as the bell rang, signaling the students to attend their next class. He stood, looking up at the sky once more.

"Lunch just isn't the same without someone eating all my food." He murmered as he walked inside the building, and towards his next class. And on his way there he couldn't help but feel there was something

_**missing.**_

Sakura watched him from her position with Sasuke, Naruto and the rest of the group.

"Ano sa, Naruto-San. Why is that Shikamaru boy always alone?" Sakura asked the blond who turned to her, but quickly forgot the question when he saw Sasuke standing up, leaving.

"Sasuke-Teme! Where are you going!" He called to his friend loudly, making Sakura twitch.

"Class, dobe." He spoke in a smooth voice as he continued walking off. Naruto jumped up and ran after him.

"Come on Sakura-Chan!" He yelled back at her. Sakura shook her head as she put a hand to her temple.

"What an annoying boy." She muttered with a frown as she followed behind slowly.

**x**

Shikamaru walked down the streets of Konoha city. Passing by small food carts and large buildings stacked next to each other. Only the larger and, or, memorable buildings had a large yard with grass. Konoha was divided into two parts of the city. The suburben area, and downtown. The suburben area was not only filled with neighborhoods but shops and restraunts. Downtown was where you went when you wanted to pick a fight with a gang or have a few bottles of sake` at a bar.

Shikamaru worked at the Library, which was located on the border of Downtoun and the Suburben area. He didn't enjoy the idea of having to walk so far down a noisy street and passing by drunkards who didn't know their limits. But he enjoyed books, preferably physics. So he beared with the hour long walk.

When he entered the Library he was met with silence, and he silently sighed relief as he walked over to the book check in and check out. walking behind the desk he was met with a girl with wide pearl eyes and navy blue looking hair.

"S-Shikamaru-San." She nodded to him as she held a book tightly.

"Hinata-San." He spoke, nodding to her as he grabbed a few books from the check in pile and walked over to the computer.

"H-How are you today, S-Shikamaru-San." She asked as she sat down, checking out a boy at the counters book. "I s-saw the new g-girl talking t-to you t-today." She stuttered quietly, trying to make small conversations with the boy.

She was like him in a way, always alone. But in a way she wasn't anything like him, because she had

_friends._

But she was more observant than others. She watched everyone, but most of all, she cared about everyone. She was timid, shy and not one to make friends easily on her own. But she was kind and tried to do her best at making people happy.

After hearing the incident with Chouji and Shikamaru, Hinata tried to befriend Shikamaru but was too afraid and shy. She eventually worked up the nerve to small talk with him every once in awhile when he or she worked on the same days. But Shikamaru only kept the conversation going for so long until he becomes

silent.

"I'm fine." He muttered. "The new girl is troublesome." He spoke bluntly as he checked a book.

"a-ano. She seems nice." Hinata spoke quietly as she continued checking out more books. Shikamaru grunted in response, signaling that he was finished talking as he grabbed the books and headed to the shelves.

_Hours seemed to pass_

Because it was already time to leave. Shikamaru grabbed his backpack as he began to head out the door.

"H-Have a g-good night, S-Shikamaru-San." Hinata called to him as he walked up the street, toward the Suburben part of Konoha city.

"Anata mo." He called back loud enough for her to hear but not loud at all. He check his phone seeing it was only a few minutes pass five was beginning to get cold, and Winter was approaching. Only a few more months and it would start to snow. It always snowed in Konoha.

Too bad Shikamaru hated the snow. It gave him a cold feeling, inside and out. He never found much beauty in it because the white snow could be stained so easily. Ruined with one sweep. And the Winters were always

_**Harsh..**_

He walked home silently as he slightly shook from the chilly air hitting his sleeveless arms.

**x**

Arriving at his house at his house a few minutes after six thirty he greeted by his parents who stood in front of him when he walked into the door. he dropped his bag as he raised an eyebrow.

"Mom, is this another one of your interventions? you know you actually need a reason to intervention someone." He spoke lazily as his mother rolled her eyes and handed him a small basket.

"You know I dont watch those silly shows anymore, Shikamaru." She waved her hand at him as her husband coughed loudly. He received a whack and a glare. The Nara woman adjusted her shirt as she began to speak again.

"We're going out to meet up with the Akimichi's to have dinner. We want you to go introduce yourselves to our new neighbors who moved in last week. Give them that basket as a welcome gift. We have to hurry! Ja ne." She grabbed her husbands arm as she passed by Shikamaru to walk out the door quickly

Shikamaru sighed as the door 'clicked' shut.

"What a drag." He complained as he grabbed a thin black jacket from the coat rack and opened the door. He trudged through the grass and quickly made his way over to the next house. His mother and father had already left in the opposite direction as he rang the door bell.

Waiting patiently he examined the small basket in his hands. His parents were always giving small baskets to people, even for a stupid reason. Though he can't necessarily say his parent(s) because his mother was the one who came up with the idea and put into action. His father just went along with it so he wouldnt have to hear her complain. She always put small fruits and flowers in the baskets.

"Well, hello there." Shikamaru looked up to meet a grinning Sakura with her arms crossed and her body leaned against the door frame.

Shikamaru mentally face palmed.

**xxxxx**

_Yay. This First chapter is insanely boring and not well written. ;w;_

_But I'm hoping I can try to stick some humor in the second chapter and so on and so forth. But for now this is all I have. There __**are **__errors because I did this on wordpad. And wordpad does not tell me when I type something or spell something incorrectly._

_It's also very short. but I'm hoping the later chapters will be much longer. Idea's are greatly apprieciated._

**Review please! Thank you. C:**

-Henea-Chan


	2. Hello Fascination!

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto C:**_

_**x**_

**Hello Fascination.**

**x**

Previously...,

x

_Waiting patiently he examined the small basket in his hands. His parents were always giving small baskets to people, even for a stupid reason. Though he can't necessarily say his parent(s) because his mother was the one who came up with the idea and put into action. His father just went along with it so he wouldn't have to hear her complain. She always put small fruits and flowers in the baskets._

_"Well, hello there." Shikamaru looked up to meet a grinning Sakura with her arms crossed and her body leaned against the door frame._

_Shikamaru mentally face palmed_.

x

"What are you doing in front of my door anyway Shikama- ohh is that fruit?" Sakura grabbed the basket, examining it with glee written on her face. Shikamaru sweat dropped at her childish expression. "Is this for me?" She asked hopefully. Shikamaru shrugged.

"My mom made it for you and your family." He spoke, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Sakura looked up to him, her expression changed to blank. She blinked.

"SASORI!" She screamed and flung the basket behind her. Shikamaru cringed at her shriek. But heard a sudden yell from inside the house.

"What the hell, Sakur?- Oh fruit!" Shikamaru couldnt help but sweat drop. He had never met a girl so odd. A girl that spoke to him willingly. Hinata was different. She was a girl, but she was one who only sympathized him. He didn't need sympathy. He didn't need

_**pity.**_

He needed something. Something to break his repeatative habits. To cure him of the disease that's plagued him since that day. Since that day of the only person he ever shared everything withs departure of the world of living. The disease of unhappiness. Of course he blamed himself for that day. He had been the one who wanted to go out some place instead of staying in. But Shikamaru knows he needs to break free. Even if he wont admit it. Even if he believes he doesn't deserve it. He needs something.

_Someone._

"Aye. Nara. Wake the hell up and stop spacing." Sakura grabbed a hold of his nose and looked into his eyes. Emerald met caramel. A spark, Shikamaru saw. He watched her eyes with curiousity. Her emerald orbs a pool of emotions. But he couldn't see them, the emotions. They were hidden well.

_What was she hiding?_

He wanted to know. In a way he felt he needed to. He felt they could connect. But to him, It was silly. To get to know her. To communicate with her more than just as an acquantance. He didn't deserve a friend. Not after Chouji. He didn't want to lose anyone else. No, he couldn't.

"Are you going to let go of my nose?" He said in a nasal like tone. Sakura grinned, keeping hold.

"I will. on one condition." She said slyly. Shikamaru's expression was bored, but he raised a brow. Sakura continued. "You have to go some place with me." Before he could protest Sakura tightened her grip on his nose. "If you don't go, then you don't get your nose back." She stuck her tongue out childishly.

He looked at her, his expression bored. He raised his hand, taking her wrist gently and pulling it off of his nose. She stared at him, an confused and concerned expression as she stared into his eyes. Without a word, He walked back toward his home.

"You're missing out Nara! You could have some fun for once!" Sakura yelled to him, He didnt pause. He closed his front door, and walked to his room.

_**He doesnt deserve fun.**_

_x_

Shikamaru's eyes hurt. They didnt want to open, because the sunlight beaming through the window of his bedroom would only make them hurt more. He sat up, opening them slowly as he blinked frequently. Ignoring the pain in his eyes he looked to the clock. It was eight, and it was the weekend.

His room was white, his walls were bare. He only had a bed with navy colored sheets and pillow cases, a bookshelf filled with already read books, and a desk, that had a picture frame, faced downward. He slowly rose from his bed, the sheets falling to the floor as he walked over them and toward the door. There was nothing to do today. So he went outside, to a small storage closet, and grabbed a rake.

x

Finishing the backyard after two hours he went inside. His parents were gone, shopping, he assumed. He looked to the clock. Almost eleven. He sighed, and grabbed his house key, walking out the door, and in the direction of the library.

_Maybe the day will go by fast._

He hoped. But he really wished,

**The rest of his life would go by faster.**

**x**

Shikamaru sat at the check out desk at the library. He didn't pay attention to those who came in and went out. He just scanned the books and mumbled 'have a nice day'. He felt empty today, just as he does every other day,

_since the incident._

"Figure's you'd work here. I gotta say though, it fits you." Shikamaru looked up, seeing his classmate and new neighbor standing in front of him. She placed a book on the counter that he sat behind. Picking it up, he glanced at the book just before scanning it.

"Shakespear? That suprises me a little." Shikamaru said as he handed it back to her. She grinned, looking at him.

"You're kind of a douchebag." She said, amusement in her voice. Shikamaru shrugged. "If you ever want to hang out, you know where to find me." She waved as she walked out of the doors of the Library.

"Troublesome." He murmured as he returned to his work. He thought to himself though. What it would be like to be friends with her. to have a friend again.

_**No, no. No. You dont deserve it**_**.  
You'll never deserve it.**

A part of him chanted. another spoke gently,

_You deserve a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance._

This voice was so much more soft, unlike the other that was strong, and over powering.

_**People who die dont get a second chance, why would you?**_

Shikamaru had a headache, and after telling Hinata, he left for home.

x

It was already a week ahead. A Monday, and Shikamaru was still tired. It was snowing this morning, he noticed disappointed. He hated the snow, he thought.

_But he hated the rain even more._

x

Arriving to school he went to his locker, only to be greeted by Sakura. She had a toothy grin on as she held her books with one hand. Shikamaru walked up, opening his locker.

"You're as bored looking as always." Sakura commented. Shikamaru grabbed his books from his lockers.

"You're still stalking me, as always." He replied nonchalantly.

"You're still closing me off, as always." She said, Shikamaru's eyes darted to hers as they shared a gaze. He closed his locker.

"And you're still here." He walked off to class, leaving the pink haired girl behind. She watched him go.

"As always." She half smiled as she walked off in the opposite direction.

x

It was already lunch, and for some reason, Shikamaru grabbed a tray of food and sat outside in the snow. Even though he disliked the weather, he was alone because no one else wanted to be outside. He still didnt understand why he had grabbed a tray. He supposed that a little piece of him hoped that his dear friend would be waiting for him, to ask him if he was going to eat. So that Shikamaru could respond by sliding it Chouji's way. Sitting outside, alone, he realized

_That wasn't going to happen._

He heard loud yelling and turned his attention towards the cafeteria. He could inside since there were so many windows and clear doors. He spotted Naruto yelling at Kiba who in return was laughing at the boy covered in milk. As was everyone else, even Sasuke was smirking. Everyone except the pink haired girl who always badgered him. She looked bored. He stared at her, not being able to tear his eyes away. Then she looked right back, and quickly turned.

Staring at the tray that's contents had yet to be touched. And probably

**Never will be.**

**x**

School was out and Shikamaru was determined to get home, uninterrupted. Sakura had been stopping him left and right in the hallways to chat and all he wanted was to go home or to the library. Today he just wanted to go to sleep. But sleeping was getting harder, because always had a dream.

It was a reoccuring dream, that he could remember so vividly. Sakura would be far away from him, calling his name as he stood in a darkened area. He'd slowly walk to her, noticing her getting closer he would walk a bit faster. But by the time she was just out of arms reach he couldnt move. And she was suddenly gone. The walls around him began to glow dark red, and slowly turn to blood dripping from the walls. Looking around desperately he tried to yell.

To speak. Something, anything. But he couldnt move his feet. he looked down at himself. blood seeping from his stomach. The same area that held a scar from the gunshot wound. He panicked. looking straight he would see Chouji. His body lay, motionless, blood puddling around him.

And that's when Shikamaru would wake up, pulling up his shirt, if he were wearing one, to look at the scar, to trace it. And when he thought about the dream, something would tell him it's a sign, that he should push her away. Keep her away. Whether to protect her, or to protect himself from more guilt.

He couldn't tell.

A motorcycle vroomed passed him as he walked on the sidewalk, it screeched and turned around, pulling up beside him loudly. The person driving lifted up their helmet as Shikamaru walked by.

"Hey Nara! Come here!" Sakura's voice rang through his ears, he sighed. Turning around he saw her holding a helmet.

"What do you want now?" He asked, looking at her with his hands in his pokcets. She grinned as she motioned for him to walk to her. He sighed inwardly, walking to, only to pause.

_The dream._

Something whispered.

_Remember the dream._

He looked at her, only to see her curious stare.

"I need to go." He said, turning on his heel. Sakura frowned. she ran up behind him, grabbing his arm. He was about to respond, when she dragged him back to her bike.

"You. Are going to ride on this bike, and if you try to runaway I will I come to your house and tell your mother you got me pregnant and want me to have an abortion because you think children are disgusting creatures. Are we clear?" Sakura glared menacingly.

"You have no proof." Shikamaru looked at her, her grip tightened.

"It's either that or I claw my just manicured nails into your squishy arm." She said with a huff. He held back a snicker. He couldnt laugh at her, she might actually hurt him. Before he could react a helmet was thrown on his head. "let's go Nara!" She put on her own helmet, and hopped on the large bike. Shikamaru decided he had no choice, and got on.

"Hold onto me! You dont want to fly off!" Sakura yelled as she started up the bike. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her, and as soon as he did, they took off flying.

Watching everything go by in a fast motion he noticed how relaxing it is once you tune out the loud noise of the bike and passing cars. To everything just go by, like time was fast forwarding. Thats how he imagined it. ike he was traveling farther and farther in time. Getting closer and closer to the end of the road. The end of time.

He wondered if Chouji would be there, waiting for him. Probably not. Chouji would be at a barbaque resteraunt, ordering another plate. That's how Shikamaru imagines him in the afterlife. If there is such a thing, he thought. He also wondered what would Chouji think of Sakura if he were here. Or if Sakura would even care to recognize him if Chouji were still here. He mentally shook his head.

Chouji isn't here. and he never will be. He's been gone for a long time. And Shikamaru knew he was never going to see his bestfriend again. And yet he still hoped, every once in awhile, that he'd see him at school, during lunch. Or afterschool, waiting at the door so they could walk back to Chouji's or Shikamaru's to play video games and hang out.

_**It's your fault.**_

a voice called. Shikamaru knew it was. He never denied that it was his fault. He was the one who wanted to go to the arcade. If he had decided to stay home that day, He'd still have his bestfriend.

"NARAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura screeched. Shikamaru cringed.

"What? Geez woman," He rubbed his ears. Sakura flicked his forehead.

"You're the woman. spacing out like a day dreaming house wife." Sakura crossed her arms. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. When he looked straight ahead he saw they were at an ice cream shop. He sweatdropped.

"Why are we here? I thought I was going home." Shikamaru scratched his head as Sakura laughed nervously.

"I have a bit of a sweet tooth." She replied, rubbing the back of her head as she grinned nervously. Then she took his hand and rushed inside. "This place is the best. They have all kinds of different stuff." Sakura said, standing behind someone in line.

"You're still holding my hand." Shikamaru murmured. Sakura let go, smiling apologetically.

"What can I get you?" A girl at the cash register asked. As Sakura ordered, Shikamaru went to sit down by a window. There were booths and several other tables with chairs. He sat at a booth, because they were by the windows. He's never been to this ice cream shop. it was red and white everywhere inside. He didnt really like it.

Sakura walked up, a hot fudge sundae covered in peanuts and a cherry on top. Sitting down across from him, she raised a spoon with some ice cream, fudge and peanuts on it. "I'd offer the cherry but it's kind of the best part and I'm a little selfish when it comes to it." Sakura said.

_Why was she telling him this?_

Shikamaru looked at her. "I don't like sweet's." He said. Sakura eyed him.

"You cant be serious." She said, keeping her spoon in the same place in front of him.

"I am." He glanced at the ice cream, the back at Sakura. Admitting defeat she put the spoon in her mouth, eating the ice cream.

"You're missing out." She said in a sing song voice. Shikamaru looked at the window.

"Why did you bring me here." He suddenly said. Causing Sakura to look at him.

"I already told y-"

"No, why am I here. Why are you persistant that I hang around you?" He turned, staring straight into her eyes. He saw another spark. He was still unclear of the meaning it held. Maybe if he kept searching her eyes he'd find out, but that was no use, because they were still blurry. Sakura smirked.

"You're interesting." She replied.

_Interesting?_

Interesting.

That's what she said. What was so interesting about him? he had nothing special. He was nothing special. Not to him, anyway. And most likely not to her, either.

"Welp. Let's go." Sakura stood. Shikamaru looked up. "It was only a small." She said. "Now, let's get going. I've got homework." she held onto her bag that Shikamaru had only just now noticed.

_'How did I miss that?'_ he thought to himself.

following her out, a piece of paper fell from the bag. Shikamaru picked it up. It was a report card. He opened it, only to read in suprise.

**Student: Haruno Sakura.**

**School: Joshiba High School**

**AP ENGLISH: **_**100**_

**CALCULIOUS: **_**100**_

**AP HISTORY: **_**100**_

**HONORS ENGLISH LANGUAGE: **_**100**_

**AP CHEMISTRY: **_**100**_

**AP ART: **_**100**_

"What are yo- Oh. Thanks." Sakura grabbed the report card, shoving back into the bag. Before she could start walking Shikamaru spoke.

"You attended Joshiba High School? That's one of the best schools. and hardest to get into." Shikamaru looked at her, she smiled.

"Yeah well, it is what it is. Let's get going." She put on her helmet, hopping onto the bike. Shikamaru hesitated, he stared the girl for a few more seconds, then putting on his helmet and getting on, they drove off towards home.

He couldnt help but feel something. What it was? He didn't know. But he knew this pink haired girl was trouble. But he also knew he wasnt going to get rid of her. She was determined to talk to him, to get his attention.

Their just aqcuantainces, right? that's all there is too it. That's gotta be all there is to it.

_She smirked._

_"You're interesting."_

Interesting.

**Maybe he was.**

**x**

OH MAN. FOR SOME REAAAASSOOONN! I'm kind of disappointed in this chapter. I really wanted it to turn out well. and I really really dont think it did. Those two really's were intended. anyway. sorry for any mistakes. try not to get too distracted by all of them.

GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS! I'd rather not get flames. Im a fragile teen girl, who bitches to her boyfriend. Don't make my boyfriend suffer! be nice to the Italian boy!

Anyway!

Review! and I'll try to update! byyyyeee!

**-Henea**


End file.
